A Not So Cute Meet Cute- Christmas Special
by PaperPrince
Summary: Business man Hux breaks down on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. He just happens to have broken down at the site of a popular local dogging (sex) spot. Kylo is a guy in a van who should know better than to stop for him. Only it's Christmas so he does.
1. Stranded?

Hux paced angrily around the rental car, trying to achieve a decent phone signal and keep from freezing. He swore loudly as the signal faltered again. He'd tried several times to call for recovery assistance, not that any had been of any help during the brief minutes he'd managed to get through to them. Hux assumed it was due to bad phone signal and they simply hadn't understood him on the noisy crackly line. That or the locals around here were simply rude to outsiders.

He looked up and down the empty road for the hundredth time hoping for a car to appear out of the dim fading light and rescue him.

In the two hours or so he had spent stranded in a rural layby growing chillier and more icicle like Hux's thoughts had turned from hopeful to murderous. He cursed the genius in Human Resources had decided to rent him such a cheap car for such an important business trip. Especially considering they were well into winter now.

He made a mental note to terminate them, assuming of course he did get that promised promotion once this disaster of a trip was over.

His boss, Snoke would not be pleased if he didn't get the contract sitting safely in his briefcase signed by the end of tomorrow. Hux glanced at his watch and hoped he'd make his meeting tomorrow on time. Hell at this rate he hoped he'd get to his bed and breakfast before tomorrow.

The setting sun cast the sky in a red angry glow that matched Hux's current mood. Hux thought of hot chocolate and a warm bed and began to contemplate sleeping in his car pulling his fashionably thin coat closer around him.

Hux heard the blast of vintage Christmas pop rock long before he saw a car approach, the cheesy music a welcome din to his cold ears.

Hux dashed into the road, keen to make the driver, whoever they were stop and help.

The sight of a tacky silver van, almost made him change his mind. But given he'd lost the feeling in his toes, Hux couldn't afford to be picky.

Hux braced himself to deal with some country hick.

But the van kept going.

Perhaps Hux thought, perhaps that idiot can't see me in the murky light, the driver not having turned on their headlights yet.

Hux moved further into the middle of the road and waved his arms like an eager child waving at a mall Santa. He must have noticed me now, he thought hope spreading through his body like a shot of whisky.

And yet the van still doesn't seem to want to stop for him.

Hux cannot wait another for someone else to come down this quiet lane, especially as evening has pretty much arrived.

Hux threw himself out into the road, arms spread wide in the hope that the van driver would stop or at the very least put him out of his cold misery.


	2. Rescue?

If Kylo saw the car at the side of the road as he drove past, well. He might have slowed down just a little, just to get a look. It's none of his business really.

But.

He knew what people got up to by the side of this particular road, hidden by the trees and hedgerows.

More importantly he knew everyone in his village and the next knew what people (mostly weirdo strangers) got up to by the side of this road.

Kinky sexy stuff.

The sort of thing that had made his uncle Luke blush as he explained the crude disgusting things people (mostly fat middle aged men) got up to in the layby and just why innocent trainee Kylo shouldn't take this particular short cut when going on late night call outs on his own.

Not that Kylo had thought that it was a particularly late call out when he hopped in his father's old van, of course Kylo had forgotten that the sun had started to set around four in the afternoon. Because he always forgot until the darkness crept up on him.

So all that in mind Kylo Ren knew better than to stop at the side of this particular road for strangers, especially when he was on his way to Maz's to sort out her faulty boiler.

Of course Kylo wasn't meant to run people over either, so he has no choice but to stop when a stranger (pervert) stepped out into the middle of the road arms out like a crazy person.

He slammed on the break and nearly gave himself whiplash in the process.

"What the fuck?" Kylo yelled winding down his windscreen slowly with an old fashioned manual handle.

The man stepped closer and suddenly Kylo can see just how good looking the stranger was. Tall and ginger in a sharp if slightly ruffled suit.

"Stars." Kylo swore turning off the radio, cutting off the Christmas music that was blasting from it.

"You have to help I'm desperate." Hux begged leaning up against the car. Not that he'd later admit to begging. "You don't know how long I've been out here- I'm turning blue." Hux added, the cold starting to really bite.

"I'm not surprised." Kylo replies unable to stop himself at the thought of this handsome hottie waiting in the cold to get some strange sex. "You really picked a bad day for it. Shouldn't you just go home?"

"Home? My car won't start." Hux explained wondering how dim his possible rescuer was.

"Right. I suppose you want me to get out and take a look at your car." Kylo said certain that this was the beginning of a role play.

Hux smiled pleased he was starting to get somewhere. "Yes. Please take a look. I think it needs… lubricant or something." He said realising with a jolt he had no clue what was wrong with the car, other than it wouldn't start. "I'm sure if you help me start I can get off alright."

Kylo snorted. " _Lubricant_ right." The red head was being _so obvious_. Kylo felt his cock starting to harden in his jumpsuit and okay, maybe Kylo was kind of into it after all.

Kylo got out of his van. "I'll help you get off alright." He said walking around and opening the side of his van shooting Hux a wink as he did so, the way his father had taught him to flirt. Kylo pretended to look for some tools but quickly neatened up the inside of the van, shoving the mess to the back. "I'm Kylo by the way."

"Hux. You know what you're doing then?" Hux asked rubbing his cold hands together.

"I'm not an expert no." Kylo admitting biting at his lip, wondering just how Hux had known, he was inexperienced but perhaps he could just tell. "But I know some tricks." He lied.

"I bet you're good with yours hands." Hux said noticing how well Kylo filled out his uniform. If need be he could probably push start the car.

Kylo nodded blushing a little as he felt Hux eyeing him up. He was definitely flirting all right. "Why don't you get in my van? It's nice and warm." Kylo offered realising it would be far more comfortable.

"Thanks." Hux said sitting down on the emergency sleeping bag, Kylo's mother had insisted he keep in the van, keen not to ruin his suit any further. His eyes swept through the messy inside of the van. He took in various bits of pipes and tool kit and wrinkled his nose just a little. It was better than being out in the cold though so he stayed quiet.

Kylo moved closer to Hux. "I heard it might snow tonight." He said putting his warm hands on Hux's knees, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

The small but strange touch of the other man made Hux shiver. If he wasn't so cold Hux would have asked what the hell he was doing, but it felt too nice. "Good. Good. So do you have any rope?" Hux asked thinking that the simplest solution was to tow his car into town.

Kylo's eyes widened at Hux's words. Stars he was kinky. Kylo licked his lips and leant in to kiss Hux.

It was a hot messy kiss and it warmed up Hux considerably. Hux's hands found Kylo's face as Kylo climbed into the van and practically on top of him. He paused, his tired brain starting to work again when he felt something big and hard against his leg. What was he doing making out with some stranger in the middle of nowhere?

Hux broke the kiss and pushed Kylo away. "I really think we should get on and fix my car. I have money. I can pay for your services."

"What?" Kylo stilled, confused by Hux's words. "I don't need payment for sex."

"So you do want sex." Hux confirmed.

"What?" Kylo repeated moving his hands off Hux's knees. "You're the one who wants sex!" He insisted. "That's why you're here!"

Hux rubbed at his temples. "Why would I wait in the middle of nowhere for sex? I told you my car broke down."

Kylo went pale and glanced back at Hux's car. "You're not after sex? But this is a dogging spot. Everyone one around here knows that."

Hux's face grew hotter. "I'm not from around here. I wasn't aware."

"Oh." Kylo replied disappointed. "Well um do you want a lift? My uncle has a hotel nearby, Cloud BnB."

Hux raised his eyebrows and Kylo blushed.

"I didn't mean like that. I wasn't thinking of sex."

"No? Because you've made me curious." Hux replied moving closer. "I want you to show me some of these tricks."


End file.
